


Loona goes skiing but it's a mess - Happy winter season, happy late Christmas!

by KarmaSansan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idols, Ski - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSansan/pseuds/KarmaSansan
Summary: LOONA goes to a ski station to spend (a late) Christmas together, except it's kind of a mess. They try to ski, they eat then open presents to end their holiday on a warm note.
Kudos: 18





	Loona goes skiing but it's a mess - Happy winter season, happy late Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read this, at some point Loona will play werewolf which is a game kind of like mafia. It already exists but I'm not sure if the English version has the characters I included, so even if you don't know who's supposed to be what, the LOONA member I made the moderator indicates what it is so no worries. As always, enjoy the fic!

Screams. That's all. That's all that was needed to break Kim Lip. The members have been nonstop singing and yelling at each other and she's had enough. So she screamed back to prevent any more ear damage.

"I WILL THROW MYSELF OUT OF THIS WINDOW, HOW LOUD CAN YOU GET????"

Silence. The only thing that could be heard now was the van's motor as its wheels scratch down the snowy path, bringing LOONA to a ski station. Yves was the one to respond.

"Poor Jungeun, she fell asleep after 8 pm~" a pout appeared on the older's face. This earned snickers around the van, as Hyejoo adds to the statement "You're not good at being an owl Jungeun..."

The said "fake owl" grimaces "How are you a wolf, then?" Hyejoo raises her eyebrows in response, her triangular lips parting slightly while she thought. Then the dark-haired girl gestures claws with her hands, raising them up in an intimidating manner.

"Grr?"

"Cute" a voice barely audible made the mistake to get heard right after Olivia's small growl. Gowon's voice.

"What?" Olivia replies frowning, turning her attention to the girl behind her.

Choerry jumps into action "Seems like Chaewon fell asleep!" she exclaimed, "totally convinced" by Gowon's expressionless face and frozen body, faking to be asleep with her eyes closed as soon as she said that, pretending to not be the one who talked.

Jungeun then laughed, easing herself up. Everyone got back to singing random songs in a messy mix of genres coming out of different mouths.

Jungeun plucked in AirPods and thought 'What the hell' as she started dancing too on her sit, music blasting through her ears. Chuu was by her side eating loudly some chicken wings. How did she get them?

Nobody knows but nobody's surprised by this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell... my Family I... L-Love them...!!" "No...! You can do it... it's not too late, don't give up... Small bean..." "But... It's too hard, old deer.... ack- *cough* *cough*"

Hyunjin watches as Yeojin and Vivi grip each other's shaky shoulders. She sighs "Stop being dramatic you two, when you'll get on your skies it'll be fine" Vivi frowned at Hyunjin. Yeojin mumbles back "It's too cold I-I... I can't feel my legs!!! *EXAGERRATED COUGH* *cough*" Vivi's eyes grow wide "Oh, NO!"

"I don't think people cough when they freeze to death" Hyunjin explains, chuckling a bit. Vivi starts coughing too, breathing out white smoke, to follow Yeojin's act. Hyunjin gives up and follows the others as they head to their assigned house for their "Christmas holiday".

Putting their bags down, they enter the wooden lodge. It was cozy, warm lights illuminating the ambient room. Choerry speaks up with a pleasing smile "Ahh, it's much warmer ins-"

Sadly she couldn't finish her sentence as a wild Hyejoo ran past her, bumping into her, the girl was bringing her bag in one of the rooms upstairs.

Jinsoul shook a sleepy Jungeun "Heeey, wake up!" "Ah- I'm awake!" Jungeun's eyes opened quickly. Jinsoul wonders while observing her friend, scratching her chin, then softly telling her "You're not forced to go on skies today if you're tired, you can stay here."

Jungeun smirks and tries to open her eyes wider "Yes, thank you, but I'm fine!". Jinsoul just stares at her, then smiles confidently.

They all go to their assigned rooms, it was a big place they rent, the company gave it to them for free ...It was a bit frightening considering the money they owe, but hey, snow's cool right?

Finally, they got their outfits to fight the cold and survive eventual deadly falls onto the unforgiving snow. Olivia got forced by Gowon to tag along and Kim Lip acted stubborn despite her obvious lack of sleep. Everyone decided to go today, and it was going to be fun!

They hoped.

"I'm going to destroy you when we'll compete" Hyunjin whispers into Heejin's ears, to which the confused girl replies with "What?"

"Race you there!!". Hyunjin's heels hit the ground hard as she ran away, finally crushing the snow outside

"Not so fast!!" Heejin chased her until they hopped on a cable car, the smaller girl panting. Hyunjin grins, appreciating her victory.

All the members got on a cable car, following behind the two girls, cold wind passing through their hair as they laughed, echoing thought these high white mountains and hills, where nature rules a bit farther than what humans have built over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived at the slopes, starting with easy ones. It was fun, sliding down, then climbing back up to do it again.

Until...

*Splosh.*

"Ah-!" Yves threw a snowball at Chuu's face. The girl squealed, then formed an enormous mass of white snow within seconds. Yves could only watch as her fate stopped right before her very eyes.

Chuu, with the strength of an angry bear (supposedly), threw the mass as hard as she could, and as fast as her arm was able to.

Which was VERY fast.

Is she a baseball player

"Oh n-" *SPLASH*

Yves dramatically falls to the ground as the enormous ball hit her face. Chuu's expression changes drastically at the sight

"Sooyoung?" She goes to check on her friend when suddenly the older one extends her arm to pull Jiwoo to the ground, making the auburn-haired girl fall.

A snow battle starts between the two. It was unforgiving and violent. Especially once they got so many snowballs thrown at each other that they were shaking due to the cold, solidified water. 

Haseul, minding her own business, talking with Vivi and Yeojin, became an accidental target.

Oh no.

*SPLOSH*

"Oh" Yeojin was the first to react, observing Haseul then Yves and Chuu's own reaction to what they've done. They had the same surprised expression, their mouths forming an "o". Yeojin frowned with a grin.

Vivi dust off the snow from Haseul's head and back. The leader turned around, discovering who threw it at her. They were now her opponents. Yeojin prepared beforehand some ammo, giving a snowball to Haseul who launched it to the two girls.

"AH!" Yves and Chuu jumped out of the way as if a bomb was hitting them, they fell flat to the ground. Then Haseul got two snowballs on each hand, moving closer to her enemies.

Chuu turned on her back, protecting her face with her arms, Yves did the same. The younger girl talked "Have mercy, Haseul!!!" "Yeah!" Yves exclaimed.

Haseul smiled sweetly then replied.

"No."

The balls came to their face so fast that the duo stopped moving.

Yeojin and Vivi's laughs could be heard from a mile away. "You look like snowmen!!" Yeojin commented. Haseul stood victorious. Yves and Chuu finally brushed off the snow they had on their body and face, then the short-haired girl helped them up.

The girls giggled happily until Vivi's face changed into concern.

"Wait... Where's Heejin and Hyunjin?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, we're stuck" Heejin realizes when the cable car seemed to have stopped moving. Her and Hyunjin decided to go to other slopes, so they took different cable cars at some point.

Except now they were in the middle of nowhere, far above the white scenery that wore the ground, as fog envelopes the whole, forming a void of white emptiness. Basically they were high on the mountain range.

Heejin looked over to Hyunjin expectingly. "What?" Replied the taller girl. She continues unbothered "I'll just sleep a bit"

Hyunjin began to close her eyes but Heejin shook her "No, don't sleep!". The whole cable car moved like a swing except they were feet above the ground and their fall could be deadly.

"Stop shaking me, do you want to fall off?? Besides, they'll come and get us if we just wait, they'll fix the chain and we'll be good to go, don't worry..." Hyunjin says as she closes her eyes once more.

Heejin pouts and the other girl adds "It's your loss if you're scared".

Heejin feels like she's heard this before.

"Can't you at least keep me company?" Heejin asks with a smile, trying to convince her friend.

The bread lover just demands something instead "I have better, why don't you sleep with me, accompanying me to nap" a charming smile formed on her face when she faced Heejin, eyes opened again.

The older girl sighs, defeated "Okay, whatever, it's not like we have better to do anyway"

Heejin puts her head on Hyunjin's shoulder which brushed her own, she installed herself comfortably. Hyunjin didn't move until Heejin trembled because of the cold. The younger one extended her arm and enveloped it around Heejin's body.

They were getting warm because of the closeness.

Heejin rapidly fell asleep by her friend's side. Hyunjin opened her eyes when she felt Heejin's breathing getting steady with small sounds escaping her mouth, and smiled.

The truth was that Hyunjin wanted to let Heejin rest because the girl has been tired these past few days and had trouble falling asleep.

So Hyunjin wanted to do something but didn't know what, but right now was the "perfect" opportunity, after some teasing of course... She's practically hugged her friend to sleep.

Also, who would know when the cable cars got fixed if both of them were asleep? That's the excuse Hyunjin came up with to stay awake.

It was a good Christmas eve so far, even if it was a late one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heavens..."

Choerry was standing there, observing Yeojin doing the slopes from far away. The girl was obviously skilled, and slid down with talent and comfort. The small girl was actually quite agile.

Still, she felt worried... A little.

Yeojin missed multiple times a big fall by not even some centimeters if her legs wouldn't have been so fast at catching her up.

Pretty normal when you ski, especially on harder slopes. Choerry couldn't help but watch over her younger friend.

Yeojin wasn't even being reckless, she concentrated on what she was doing. Except when she got distracted by an exterior factor, that factor being a dark-haired tall girl. Olivia kept distracting Yeojin whenever they would ski not too far from each other.

Gowon watched apathetically the scene, skiing farther from them, laughing from times to times when watching them, until Olivia came back to ski with her for a bit until she was tired.

After a break of 5 to 25 minutes, Olivia got back to what she was previously doing.

Yeojin came back to the beginning proudly when she finished the course almost flawlessly, a smile plastered all over her face. She smiled to herself, pleased.

Choerry was far when she saw Yeojin arrive. The girl made one mistake when getting back up.

She stopped halfway the climb and was now waving her arms really fast, losing her balance.

"Oh no," Thought Choerry, as she hurried herself to get to Yeojin. The girl was going to fall backward when her older friend grabbed her waist, saving her by microseconds.

"...Yerim" Yeojin mumbles, staring deeply into the other girl's eyes, whose face went from a concerned frown to a relieved smile.

"I got you." Yerim said, holding tightly the smaller girl, bringing her closer to be on stable ground. Yeojin held onto Yerim's arms.

A moment of silence passed where the two girls just stared at each other, a hint of fondness filling their eyes.

Yeojin averted her own, looking away with reddened cheeks. It sure was cold today. But this moment felt a bit warmer than the coldness they felt at the station since this morning.

Until a moving shadow from afar came at the speed of light. That silhouette might have screamed to "Get out the way!!!" in a panicked manner, but the two friends were too engulfed in their moment to even grasp their surrounding.

That is until their surroundings came crashing onto them. And surroundings actually mean Yves who slid too fast and was on the verge of crashing into them.

Yeojin's eyes widen, she realizes they're about to get hit. "Careful-!"

Yves crashed onto Choerry, Yeojin who was behind ended up following the fall.

They rolled down the slope until they could stand again. The snow making them all wet and cold.

Dammit!" Olivia exclaimed from afar.

"Ahhh... Ouch, ouch, ouch-!" Yves said as she cracked her back, trying to stretch. Choerry was sitting up, rubbing her head, she asks "Everyone's alright?". Yeojin got up, her face red from the snow, her clothes now white. "Yep! It was fun... Until it hurt? But we're fine, I thought we would die but hey, we're here!"

"Sorry..." Yves said, a guilty smile abording her lips. "Where did you even come from?" asks Yerim with a chuckle. The older one responds "Well, I was with Chuu and Jungeun then Olivia pushed me down the slope from up there... And I had an AMAZING posture which is why I was so fast"

Then she thinks "Wait... Olivia pushed me..."

"Hyejoo!"

Yves, with a vivid determination and eyes like a tiger, she hurriedly ran up the slope, probably to catch the dark-haired girl who pushed her from up there.

The two other girls climbed up too, then Choerry lost her balance a bit. So Yeojin extended her hand and grabbed Yerim's. "I got you too." she grins then turns her body back to the slope, climbing it.

Choerry looks at her hand being held by Yeojin and smiles a bit, her cheeks slightly pink. It was cold today...

They climbed back up safely, hands in hands. Once they were up, they discovered Hyejoo getting scolded by Yves. Kim Lip and Gowon were both snickering in the back. Hyejoo apologized sincerely. But it was still funny to her since no one got hurt and her friends took it well nonetheless.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jinsoul" Chuu starts, but can't seem to finish her sentence.

"What?" asks the black-haired girl, her mouth filled with tasty food. She just bit a hamburger. The two drifted from the group and went their own way then arrived by a stand.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to eat?" the brown-haired girl questions, to which the older one replies.

"You're right but we're really starving... We can't just ski and be tired, it's dangerous..." then a smug smile appears on her face "Here, a tissue"

"Ah, thanks!" exclaims Chuu, her face stuffed with hamburger too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin sighs and gently pushes Heejin.

"Hey, wake up, the cable cars are working again"

Heejin grunts and moves a bit. Hyunjin raises her eyebrows "Wake up, idiot"

"..Ngh... No...!" Heejin protests.

"What?" Hyunjin asks with a big frown, then shrugs. "Okay I'm leaving you here" she moves her arm from Heejin, leaving the other girl slip onto her lap.

Heejin opens her eyes and finds her head to be on Hyunjin's lap, the taller girl whispers to her with a confused look "Comfortable?"

"Uwah!" Heejin rapidly sits up. Their cable car finally arriving at the slope. Heejin, still sleepy, yawns while Hyunjin spots a small place where they sell food. She asks her friend "Are you hungry?" Heejin nods.

Hyunjin grabs Heejin by the arm and brings her to the place, there they find Chuu and Jinsoul eating. "Hey guys!" says Heejin with a big smile. "Hey!!" the brown-haired girl happily shouts to them.

The group exchanges some words. Then Heejin begins to tell her story "We were stuck on a cable car, it was scary but also fun, we felt like there was only us on the cable car, with fog all around!" Jinsoul and Chuu both opened their mouth with shocked faces.

Hyunjin stops Heejin for a second "Shouldn't we order food before telling the story?" "Yeah you're right"

They order their food and proceed to chat with their friend. Until Chuu interrupts the discussion "I'm gonna send a message to the others, to tell them that we're here if they want to eat too"

Everyone nods and continues to eat peacefully.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, all the members found each other and ate together here. They laughed and were very loud but it was okay, it's the holiday spirit!

The day went by, everyone did their own things like skiing, pranking others, eating, etc, until they got back to the cabin. They placed different snacks on a big table and played board games together while nibbling. After some good games, their competitive spirit rose.

Except right now they were playing werewolf, and Olivia was the moderator. She said it's because she was a wolf by nature and that everyone would suspect her, so she decided to shape the game instead.

"I'm a master at shuffling cards," says Haseul before the cards escaped her hands and flew away. Olivia smirks, Haseul defends herself "I made a mistake but my shuffling really mixes the cards well."

"Mix the cards?" asks Yeojin. "Yeah" confirms Haseul, now brilliantly succeeding to shuffle the said cards, in an impressive manner. Olivia takes them in her hands and distributes one to each member.

All the girls turned their cards, discovering their role.

"The mystery has begun, who will survive?" Yeojin whispers.

"I'm the moderator, now sleep peasant!" Olivia yells as she raises her arm, signaling everyone to sleep.

"Wha- I might not even be- What kind of poor narration is that?" Yeojin vociferates.

Olivia clears her throat "Ahem, ahem. After a hard day of work, the village falls asleep as the bright sun disappears, leaving the sky to the dark and bloody moon's mercy. You may now close your eyes. An uneasy feeling fills you before you all fall asleep"

"Cupid, if you can open your eyes and designate some lovebirds, that would be cool"

And just as Olivia says that Gowon opens her eyes.

The two look at each other, Gowon is trying really hard not to laugh or even puff, to not get discovered. Then the girl points to Kim Lip and Chuu, making them the two lovers.

"You can fall back into the oblivion darkness that is sleep." Olivia says. Yves chuckles, murmuring "What the heck?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the immersion!" scolds Jinsoul.

Olivia continues anyway, unbothered. "The two engaged people will now wake up, as soon as a devilish spirit scratches their heads..." The dark-haired girl approaches her two friends and touches their heads.

Hyunjin breaks the silence "When is the wedding for the two engaged persons?". Yeojin snorts. Olivia whines and sighs. Kim Lip and Chuu both open their eyes and smile at each other.

"Okay now shut your eyes... The fun begins!!"

"What side are you on?" comments Vivi.

"Fun side" laughs back Olivia, making a thumbs up that no one can see.

"I will now call... The seer! Open your eyes and seek the truth, who do you want to know the true nature?" Olivia dramatically questions Jinsoul.

Jinsoul thinks. And thinks. And ponders further.

Choerry speaks up with an amused ton "Has Hyejoo fallen asleep? Oh no! What can we do? We're stuck in a sleeping state in this dark oblivion forever!!" The other members make loud remarks in the background.

"...Are you done, seer?"

Jinsoul nods and points to Heejin. Finding out she's just a villager. The older girl is kind of disappointed, but still, it's good information.

"Okay goodnight, seer. Now, now... Werewolves!! Open your eyes and chose someone to devour!"

Certain members laugh as Hyunjin, Choerry and Haseul quietly open their eyes. They look at each other and points to different people until they come to a conclusion... That is to kill Yves!!!

So they do, and they fall asleep again.

"Now, witch wake up!! I will show you who's about to die and you tell me if you want to save them with your healing potion... Then you'll point to someone's life you want to terminate, or just do nothing, to which you'll nod in disagreement"

Vivi opens her eyes and discovers poor Yves' fate. Seems like the deer wants to save her potions for later, and not waste them.

Poor Yves won't be saved... :(

She also decides to kill nobody.

"People of this sad village, please wake up!!" Everyone opens their eyes and look at each other. "Someone died."

Members all around raise their eyebrows in anticipation.

"Upon hearing this tragic news, you all run to the bloody massacre... And find out that Yves has been murdered!"

"Ooooh!" says LOONA in unison. "WhAT? Why me?" Yves raises her voice and arms. "You're supposed to be a ghost now, so hush, no one can hear the ghost" Olivia nods while roughly explaining to Yves.

"I'm a sad ghost now..." Yves says.

"...But wait!! Yves was the hunter!!" 

All the girls turn to Yves with wide eyes.

"Chose someone to kill before your last breath, right here, in front of your wooden house where you got attacked!!"

"Yeojin!!" Yves yells.

"What- She's biased!! She's shooting me because of reasons unrelated to the game!!" the small girl screams, then continues glaring at Yves "Earlier you almost killed Yerim and me for real, so have mercy!" Yeojin pleads with annoyance.

"...too late?" shrugs Yves with a smug smile.

"Anyway, Yeojin immediately dies. Her blood was the same as the other poor villagers. Too bad." the moderator turns Yeojin's card, revealing her role as a villager. Yoejin facepalms and Yves burst out laughing.

The others laugh too.

"Okay calm down, now you have to hang someone because they're evil werewolves. Time to talk, suspect others, lie, betray and also get a leader... Then you vote!"

The members look at each other with suspicious eyes, some are scratching their chins, some gulping nervously, they have to bluff!

Gowon is the one to start talking "I think we should get a leader first?" Everyone nods except Kim Lip "Jinsoul breathed heavily at some point like she was nervous"

Jinsoul is confused. She frowns "I'm a calm person, really, so... I think we should elect someone, and afterward, you can keep on accusing me, an innocent" Jinsoul brings a hand to her chest, clutching it.

Kim Lip sighs "You're right". Jinsoul sticks out her tongue to mock Kim Lip, to which the brown-haired girl responds by doing the same.

"Leader Haseul onwards!" proposes Chuu in a cute manner, clutching her fists in the air. Haseul blinks then laughs "I don't really mind, you're the one to vote after all"

"Does anyone else want to be the leader?" asks Olivia.

Yves crosses her arms and looks towards the window with a grunt, in disbelief "I would've but I'm dead... Yeojin, vote for me to be the ghosts' leader please!"

Yeojin stares blankly at Yves then dismisses her demand by shooking her head. "I will be the ghosts' leader, Sooyoung!" Yeojin corrects the older girl.

Vivi answers Olivia's original question with a smile, her eyes forming shy little crescents emphasizing her affectionate grin "Haseul is already a good leader, she'll be fine here too". Haseul smiles back to Vivi warmly, while Hyunjin snickers a little with Choerry.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear she made sounds!" Chuu says very loudly, pointing to Heejin. The girl just grins, observing her fingernails "Humans make sounds, that's normal!" Chuu shakes her head "No, your noises were really shady"

Jinsoul, knowing Heejin is a villager, stops Chuu "I don't think that's enough to proclaim she's a werewolf" Chuu stares at Heejin who shrugs.

The group formed a circle to play the game, and by Olivia's side was Gowon. Some were on chairs, others on sofas, like these two. Olivia, who doesn't have anything to do now, wraps Gowon's arm in her own, sitting by her side.

"Hyejoo are you sleepy?" asks Gowon with a small voice "I'm fine" replies Hyejoo, yawning.

"No interaction with the moderator!" points out Haseul. Olivia stares at the leader then gets up. The dark-haired girl roams around the upper rooms, then comes back with blankets, she hands them to the girls around and finally she shits back with Gowon.

She deploys another blanket that covers them both. Multiple LOONA members thank their friend for the sweet act.

The game continues and everyone accuses each other once again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, most members were eliminated, only Vivi, Chuu, Kim Lip, Hyunjin Haseul, and Choerry were left.<

Heejin expresses her discontent "Tsk, how come you were able to only execute innocent villagers but not a single werewolf?" Jinsouls teases the other members "I could've told you who was a werewolf but now I'm dead"

Choerry revokes "You kept adding something, it was suspicious"

Olivia stretches then calms the heated game "Guys calm down, there are three werewolves and three villagers left, this is an even fight now, besides you're not supposed to talk to ghosts... Anyway, who are you all going to vote for?" "Responsible Hyejoo, I like it!" Yves shouts with support, launching her fist in the air. Olivia brushes off her statement "Shush, you ghost... anyway-" Yves fights back "It's not because I'm dead that you shouldn't respect me, your eldest!"

Olivia simply thumbs down at Yves, then hides by Gowon's side, under the blanket. Gowon chuckles a bit. "You look like a baby wolf"

"A-Ah, what are you saying?" The taller girl says, embarrassed, but still smiling.

"Back to the matter at hands, aka the menace that anyone here can die at any moment... How come you two argue the same?" Hyunjin says with a glare directed to Chuu and Kim Lip, who both look at each other with concern.

"What do you mean?" asks Kim Lip

Hyunjin clasps her hands together "Well, you always talked in a vague manner, without too much detail, but were quick to innocent yourself and... each other in a certain way? Suspicious right?"

Chuu laughs endlessly, hitting her leg, then hitting Kim Lip's leg "Well, she's my prince, who protects me, another prince!"

Kim Lip opens her mouth with a shocked expression, her eyebrows furrow until she clears her throat in embarrassment "Ah, don't listen to her, she's referring to something that has nothing to do with the game! Have you watched the season's greeting vid? That's what I've said, and what she said too!"

Haseul raises her eyebrows "Why bring the subject here, then?"

"Chuu just wants to change the subject, right?" Kim Lip sends a death glare to her friend, who gulps nervously "Sure. You know what Jungeun? I'll vote against you!"

"With what proof?"

"You're being suspicious! You kept doing what Hyunjin said, I just followed your strategy!!"

Kim Lip's face screams tragedy until Vivi eases the air. "I don't think they're werewolves"

Vivi faces Hyunjin "You've been very quiet this whole time, you spoke only to be against a villager that people had real doubts about... Isn't that weird? You convinced others to vote against these persons, and other girls followed your move too..."

Vivi turns to Choerry and Haseul, who just pretend to look somewhere else.

Heejin says swiftly, realization hitting her "OH! It's like how she did with me! Everyone had doubts but she reversed the game against me!" Heejin points to Hyunjin who's sitting next to her.

Hyunjin looked jaded, then she snickers a bit because of Heejin's expression "Uh, sorry? But I really wanted to win and expulse the people I thought were against us. I thought you were a werewolf. Or should I say, a villager, because of Kahei who thinks I might be a werewolf"

Vivi just laughs "Hyunjin, what I'm saying is that every time you were sure one of the girls was the 'enemy', somehow she was a villager. Like you know who are the werewolves and want to protect them... When the group accused certain people, you didn't say a word, not even to defend them"  
Vivi glares once more to the two girls in front of her, by Hyunjin's other side. They both silently shudder.

Olivia smirks "Time to fall back asleep now!"

The remaining "villagers" look at each other, tension building up, until they close their eyes.

Without any surprises, the werewolf all turn their head towards a sleepy Vivi. They grin and Hyunjin proudly points to the auburn-haired girl. The small group of werewolves were victorious, they deflected ViVi's words. LOONA members that were part of the ghost club just watch as Hyunjin, Haseul and Choerry fall back asleep.

Olivia gets up and says with a low voice, full of mystery... "Witch, open your eyes and make your choice! Who will you heal? And who will you kill? You still have two potions left... First I will tell you who is going to die"

Olivia points to Vivi but the eldest just seems indifferent. As if... She saw it coming.

Then Vivi grins and @loonatheghost gasp in awe. The oldest nods when asked if she wants to save the person targeted by the wolves, which is herself, then points to one of the girls in front of her.

Thus, sealing that person's fate.

"Villagers, wake up! Tragedies occurred" explains dramatically Olivia "Some monster tried to kill someone, BUT, that person got saved by the witch"

"Vivi is the one that came back from the dead!"

The said girl puts a hand on her chest "Thank you, witch"

"But that's not all!" Adds Olivia. Everyone pretends to be shocked, except the werewolves who really didn't know shat was going on."Someone else died due to poison! Deadly poison from the witch, who saw through their games..."

With wide eyes, the werewolves glare around the members, even the ghost members.

Olivia smirks and swiftly snatches Hyunjin's card "Hyunjin is the one who's dead, and she was..." With quick hand movements, the card turned to its front side.

The red-ish design on it was now laid out for all to see.

"...a werewolf!!"

The "audience" wheezed hard. The werewolves gulped down nervously. Everyone's whooping.

Hyunjin exclaims suddenly "WhAT? Oh, man..." "Looks like I was right!" Shouts Vivi, crossing her arms, with swag coursing through her veins.

She was practically glowing, so much that the members cheered. Haseul cheered the most despite being a werewolf herself.

Heejin says to Hyunjin "It's okay, you beast, you still played so well that you fooled everyone!" The smaller girl pats her head.

She continues "Even though you killed me!" Heejin attacks Hyunjin, only for Hyunjin to resist and fight back, proving she was stronger than Heejin.

Gowon says to Hyunjin with sarcasm "Yeah, Heejin's right, your game was awesome, you survived a long time...*You beast*, it's your loss if you're bummed about it"

Gowon shrugs with a devilish smirk to tease Hyunjin, the older shouts back with a smile "What, I'm not even bum- I'm not a beast!"

"Say that to your girlfriend who calls you that"

Hyunjin chokes and Heejin just sat back normally as if nothing happened.

Gowon successfully teased both Hyunjin and Heejin. Olivia laughs in the background, watching the scene.

Then the tallest girl stops everyone "The game's still not done yet!"

After a few minutes, LOONA calms down and finishes the game.

Eventually, the villagers got convinced by Vivi, and despite Haseul's attempts to help Choerry survive (it almost worked), it was of no use anyway.

Choerry played smart during the whole game and no one suspected her either until it was obvious because of circumstances. These circumstances being Vivi.

Vivi exposing Hyunjin, with the two lovebirds that want to survive... Choerry obviously got eliminated.

"Good game, Yerim, welcome to the ghost world where I AM THE QUEEN" shouts Yeojin.

Yves immediately replies "A queen knows how to clean her room! Therefore you're not a Queen because you live in dirtiness"

Yeojin looks hurt, having made efforts in the dorms... But she has to fight back "Queens have servants to clean!"

"Do you mean I'm a servant?!"

Yerim takes Yeojin by the shoulders "Let's not fight, girls... Not when I could be the Queen instead!"

"!!"

After some more jokes, the game pushes on forward.

Nighttime comes and Haseul, the only one left of her kind, has to choose wisely.

Killing one of them is meaningless anyway, but she should choose...

Will the two lovebirds live, or will Vivi live? Haseul doesn't know they were linked by cupid Gowon, yet one death is enough to kill two.

It's a harsh decision that a leader has to do, sadly. But it's a game. Haseul raises her arm, sighs quietly, then inhales with a puffed chest because she's decided to be more confident.

Her finger points to Kim Lip

When "morning" rose in the village, Kim Lip was found dead.

"What?" She yells "Ridiculous!"

Then Chuu jumps from her chair and gets to her knees "No! My prince!" She couches her chest "Ugh!".

Olivia simply says "Yeah, they were two lovers, they were linked and now Chuu dies of sadness! That's tragic, really"

"And they were two poor villagers!"

Yeojin stands up to greet them, taking their hands in her own "Welcome to the realm of ghosts! I am its Queen, it's an honor to have you here"

Olivia cuts her off "So now, it's the final showdown between Kahei and Haseul! Who will win?"

"I'm sorry Kahei..." Starts Haseul "But my role of leader and mayor gives me two votes, while you only have one"

"You fought well, Haseul" Vivi surrenders, still smiling to her opponent.

"Okay so... Werewolves win! All the villagers are dead, two other werewolves are dead too. Good game everyone, Haseul won!"

Everyone rushes to hug Haseul and compliment Vivi, also arguing with each about what happened in the game and acknowledging everyone's good spirit.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time arrived and as per usual, Jinsoul ordered food for the members; who all paid a part.

They all ate happily their pizzas, still on their previous seats, drinking beers for some and juice for others. Once they were done, a different activity came. A magical one, one that would bring warmth to everyone in this cold weather.  
Present Time!

"Time to get the gifts, everyone!" exclaims Yeojin. The members go their separate ways, getting their gifts. When they came back with full arms next to the Christmas tree even though it wasn't Christmas anymore, a wave of smiles went through each member.

Even though they have a busy schedule with busy lives and have hardly time for themselves sometimes, this moment was still beautiful to them. It shone a light reminding them of what they've accomplished and are yet to do, as LOONA and as human beings.

So they start gifting each other presents. There were personal gifts but also presents that were simply given to make the other laugh, a prank of some sort. All sorts of presents were given, practical ones, affectionate ones, etc.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here" Heejin smiles widely, offering her gift for Hyunjin to take. Hyunjin takes it and thanks Heejin, giving her one small box too. They both opened it, their face enlightening with surprise while discovering their gifts. Heejin exclaims "Whoa, thank you! I really wanted that..." She pulled Hyunjin by the neck to kiss her cheek

"Ah-!?" Hyunjin's eyes opened wide. She blushed slightly once they let go of each other "Thank you too" she pats Heejin's head, looking away.

"Oh, are you shy?" Embarrassed maybe? Haha!" Heejin teased, pointing her finger towards her friend. Hyunjin just sighed, she then decided to do the same, to make the older girl shut up. She kissed Heejin's cheek, with her arm around her waist, pulling her friend to her, the embrace lasting a bit longer while also being a bit softer. Her tender touch made Heejin's face turn red. Afterward, the smaller girl laughed it off.

"Sooyong, I got your gift" Olivia calls out, holding folded paper "What is it?" Yves asks, watching suspiciously the small piece of paper in Olivia's hand. "Open it" Yves takes the folded paper, opening it slowly then reads "I'll break your bed and steal your mattress when I'll have to wash mine. Love you :P"

Yves, completely unfazed, just smiles shuffling through her handbag. "Thank you for this gift that is totally not a threat but I have something better!"

Yves takes our a giant watermelon from her bag. There's a cut running through the whole side of the fruit. "Open it~" cheerfully says, Yves. Olivia frowns, adding "Whoa... It's bigger than usual, what a surprise!" Yves just nods. The dark-haired girl takes the watermelon in hand then proceeds to open the big, green fruit. The inside was just nowhere to be seen, it was completely green too, no red flesh.

A small piece of paper was inside though. Olivia clears her throat then reads out loud "I'm the one who ate your watermelons and took your video games when you annoyed me. You better listen to me or I'll make a smoothie out of your games in our mixer. Love you. Note: Don't worry, you'll get your gamer juice even if I destroyed your CDs."

"What the hell..." Whispers Olivia, then she smiles "We had the same idea somehow." Yves laughs then hands out a wrapped box "This was a joke, here's your real gift, kid" The "kid" hands one too "Yeah, here's yours, happy... Christmas?"

Yves hugs Olivia "Yeah, happy Christmas!"

After a while, everyone opened their gift and thanked each other. "Your gift was so lovely Yeojin I never thought you would buy something like this!" Yerim says, hugging the smaller girl. The small bean replies "Oh, well, you're a great person so a beautiful gift suits you the best!". Yerim blushes "O-Oh my, well I hope you enjoyed your gift too"

They let go of each other and Yeojin smiled "Yeah, it was cool!"

Kim Lip hits Jinsoul's shoulder, remembering how the older girl reminded Kim Lip to not push it too hard if she was tired "thanks for taking care of me you dummy!" 

Jinsoul chuckles, pretending to be hurt "Hey, it's not my fault you believed your gift was a raccoon."

Kim Lip laughs "I hesitated but never believed, don't change my words! Besides, Jiwoo and Gowon were onto your plan so I didn't know!"

Jinsoul just shrugged "Yeah, yeah. And your gift was great too, thanks for taking care of me too." Kim Lip grins "Yeah. I'll be sure to sleep well and you'll make sure to rest too."

After everyone got their presents and were happy about it, it came to Haseul.

The rest of the members looked at each other swiftly, having prepared something. Then they went to Haseul, all of them stretching their arms towards her. In their hands, small gifts, big gifts, all having the same intention.

Haseul looks around, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Girls...!"

Heejin spoke up first "This is all for you, Haseul, thank you so much"

Haseul shakes her hand, with a smile and reddened cheeks "For what?"

Vivi grasps Haseul's shoulders gently "For being our leader, and for your hard work. We know it's hard for you lately but... You still came for Asia Music Awards and performed, and you even came for meet and up so good job... Haha, we kept your gift for the end because you're the best. You deserve it."

Haseul couldn't help but gasp and blush a bit, staring into Vivi's eyes. Then she shook her head "Ah... Haha, thanks" Haseul couldn't even express her doubts or refute what the older girl said, especially when she looked through each and every other members' eyes that said the same without even voicing words.

Kim Lip then laughs "You made the right choice, deciding to rest. You came with us even today so thank you... Take your time Haseul, we know it's not that simple"

Yves adds "Your health is more important. And you know it, but we just wanted to remind you that we support you"

Then they do a giant group hug full of emotions.

After a while, the evening was spent chatting some more until everyone got tired. Finally, they head to bed, satisfied with the day they spent together.

It definitely was a great late Christmas. Better than expected. Everything went smoothly and everyone fell asleep comfortably in their bed, not a worry in mind, only good feelings.

Tomorrow they'll have to leave, knowing they'll hold incredible memories of simple times, of a happy day.

They were all a good fit for each other. A close group who pranks each other but also care.

They are LOONA.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with a cute little fic that I wrote. It was supposed to be ready for Christmas or a bit after but hey, life happens so that's how it is; urgent matters happened and I couldn't write or continue to do so. My schedule will be a bit slower but hey, at least I'll continue to write stuff for fun! I hope you have a great day and that you spent a great Christmas and if you don't celebrate it, I hope had a splendid winter. Also, I have a twitter acc for my fics now, here it is: https://twitter.com/Karma_Sansan See you soon.


End file.
